girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:"May her bones burn green"
of made by [[Von Pinn] when she first meets Agatha in Castle Heterodyne.] Well, was Von Pinn being figurative or literal when she uttered those words? Do they refer to a future event or a past observation? To whom was Von Pinn refering?Lucrezia? The Other in a past form?. The Enigma? : She sez "my last mistress". Dot's gots to be Lucrezia, ja? Hy sink she vas being sumvat hyufemiztic lak der alt curses comtemning vun to "Eternal Fire"... In dis case mebee radioactiv firez. As tu past or futur, she iz 200 years alt, bot alreddy knew at origin dot Agatha vould be a dangerus super spark. How? Altgorl 08:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, given what we have so far, there is no reason to doubt that von Pinn is probably referring to the person credited with creating von Pinn as a nursemaid for Klaus Barry. That's the Lucrezia that Bill married and the one who gave birth to Klaus Barry. (Sure, sure, von Pinn could have had other mistresses who altered her, but so far we have nothing to suggest that.) --DryBrook 15:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Does she describe a past fate or a future one? --Rej ¤¤? 07:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : Preferrably perpetual. -- Corgi 09:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :: Ha. --Rej ¤¤? 01:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Altgorl I'm wondering which aspect of Lucrezia. The daughter of the formerly evil-Dr. Mongfish? Or the possessed by the Other Lucrezia whose sparky skills enhanced those of Mongfish's daughter. If the latter, and if the Enigma is an extention of the later and if the Enigma's bones are made out of copper or more likely Brass. Then a fire sufficently hot to burn them would have a lovely greenish color. Of course Von Pinn just might be implying that Agatha's mother was a brazen hussy. My curiosity is of all the phrases and epithets to choose, this is an unsual one. Googling it will only come up with GG links. So I conclude that the tellers of the tale chose it deliberately and that it is a "clue". Your other question, how did she know about Agatha troublesomeness 180 years before her birth. I find troubling also. Prophecy's rarely get that specific. There more like, There will eventually be a female Heterodyne like Euphrosynia Heterodyne. When that happens the forces of Chaos will be unleashed. Her creator wanted to limit the damage. The beloved king to fulfill his vow to seek out an marry her (thru his heirs). The king probably thought his reign would last that long or that another female Heterodyne would show up soon. If Von Pinn actually knew the future and Agatha's role in it specifically that would be truly troublesome. --Rej ¤¤? 01:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Von Pinn's creator wouldn't need a very specific piece of info to direct von Pinn to "safe" the future person. His information could be as simple as one of these: :*A Heterodyne child will be born who will . . . the world/ bring balance to the force/ herald the apocalypse. :*A Heterodyne child will be born who will time travel 200 years into the past. :By the way, we don't know that von Pinn's creator received prophetic information (e.g. from the muse of prophecy). Instead, he could have gotten his info from a time traveler. Who here would like to see Agatha and company meet van Rijn and Andronicus Valois? --DryBrook 15:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) To me, it seems obvious that there was nothing really significant about "may her bones burn green"; no knowledge of the past or future or whatever. I think that it is more likely that it was just an ordinary curse along the lines of 'I hate you, I hope something bad happens to you." So yeah, not a huge supernatural thing. FOR ONCE. And, regarding the Agatha & Co. meeting Van Rijn and Andronicus Valois thing- I would!!!- signed, someone who has not yet been registered but probably should. There is a Tower of Green Bone in Castle Heterodyne. Relevant? 21:42, February 3, 2019 (UTC)